Taken by you
by chirlagirl
Summary: Anakin is a Jedi Master. Years after parting from Padme he encounters her again. Can he claim her love before it's too late?


Senator Amidala realized that travel back to Naboo was futile. The war that raged between the Federation and the Separatists spilled to various sectors of the galaxy. All travel ships between Coruscant and Naboo had stopped until further notice from the Senate. It was too risky. The JedI were already spread too thin and were unable to offer security for her safe return back home.

Staying in Coruscant wasn't a problem for Padme. If it weren't for her upcoming wedding to Palo, only a month away, she would gladly comply. Now, she was stuck making the final preparations for her wedding via holo links. Palo wasn't at all too pleased that she might not make it back on time to her own wedding and that they would have to cancel the ceremony until a later date.

Padme sighed as she remembered their last conversation . He complained that he didn't get to see her enough because of the Senate's constant bickering and even less now that there was a war. Both had met while in the Legislative Youth Program in Naboo. She was twelve years old at the time and Palo fifteen. Palo, however, decided to become an artist and Padme opted to continue her political career, becoming Queen of Naboo and later Senator.

During her first year as Senator, Padme and Palo had met once again. He was overseeing the creation of several art pieces commissioned by Queen Jamila for the capital city. Padme had run into him in one of the corridors of the palace and both immediately struck up a comfortable friendship. It was only a month later that Paolo asked Padme out on their first date and then later declared his love for her. Padme was very much taken with Palo's kindness and free spirit. She loved the way he viewed the beauty in everything and the wonderful way he treated her when they were together. She though of the gentle kisses he gave her and the way he held her in his arms whenever they were together. Her family was immediately smitten by his charming charisma and his deep unflinching love for Padme. Thinking about him made Padme's stomach flutter and her eyes shine with happiness. She cared for Palo deeply, more than she ever had for anyone else in her life.

"Senator," Padme's handmaiden Dorme called. "Chancellor Palpatine requests your presence in his office chambers."

"Did he say why? " asked Padme.

"No M'lady," replied Dorme.

"Well," she said thoughtfully. "Whatever it is, let's not keep him waiting. Come Dorme, let's see what he wants."

Padme walked into Chancellor Palpatine's office. He stood by a large glass window overlooking the city. Beside him stood a tall figure cloaked in a long brown robe, his arms clasped in front of him.

"Senator!" Palpatine exclaimed, genuinely glad to see her. He came around his desk as Padme bowed her head respectfully.

"Chancellor," Padme greeted. "How may I be of service?"

"I have good news Senator," the Chancellor said, smiling at her. "I found a transport that will deliver you safely to Naboo in time for your wedding."

Padme seemed perplexed. She glanced at the somber figure still standing by the window. She was taken aback by the man's intense gaze. His deep blue eyes bore deeply into hers. Padme forced herself to look away giving her attention back to the Chancellor.

"I don't understand," she managed to say. "I thought all civilian ships were forbidden to travel in between planets. It's too risky."

"Not if you are accompanied by the best pilot the JedI have to offer," The Chancellor persisted. "You do remember Anakin Skywalker, do you not?"

For a minute, Padme's mind drew a blank. Then suddenly an image of a small boy, with sandy brown hair and expressive blue eyes popped into her mind.

"Little Annie!?" Padme managed to exclaim, remembering that by now he must be a JedI knight. It was at that point that her gaze shifted back to the figure by the window. "Annie? Is that you?"

Anakin Skywalker, now a full JedI Knight, stepped away from the window and walked to stand beside Chancellor Palpatine, his gaze never leaving hers. "Hello Padme," he greeted.

It was at that point that the Com Link at the Chancellor's desk beeped. "Excuse me a minute," the Chancellor said as he left to check his communications.

"My," Padme said, assessing Anakin further. "You've certainly grown!"

"So have you," Anakin said, giving her a small lopsided smile. His eyes swept slowly over her form. "Except you've grown far more beautiful than I remembered," he added, his eyes locking onto hers.

For a moment, Padme was thrown off guard. She could feel her cheeks turning red and was at a loss for words. She gave a half hearted smile and thought only to say, "Annie, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."

At that moment, the Chancellor walked over to them and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I apologize for the interruption, but I really do want you to consider my offer, Senator," the Chancellor said. "Master Skywalker here is scheduled to leave to Naboo to discuss a possible deployment of troops there in order to better protect the planet, M'lady. There will be no safer place than his ship, I assure you."

"Chancellor, if I may," said Padme. "other people can't travel outside of their world because of the war. It wouldn't be right for you to begin to pull favors for me only because of my impending marriage."

The Chancellor chuckled. "I knew you would say something like that, Senator," he said. "Always thinking of others before yourself. But I do want you to reconsider. Master Skywalker is going to go to Naboo, regardless weather you do or not. I only thought of asking him to take you last minute because there isn't anyone else I trust in the entire galaxy with securing your person during these difficult times of war. Otherwise, I wouldn't have given it a second thought. "

Padme noticed that Anakin had looked away, his face hardening in a grimace as she spoke to the Chancellor. He seemed angry, even. Perhaps he also disagreed with the Chancellor's request.

"I can assure you that there will be no danger with Master Skywalker looking after you."

"Really, Chancellor," she insisted, "The universe will not fall apart if I don't go home. My family and fiance are fine. They understand the circumstances that keep me in Coruscant and would rather know that I am safe rather than risk my life only to make it on time for my wedding. I can always marry Palo once it's safe to travel."

"There isn't anyone else, outside your parents, that worry more about your well being than I, M'lady," the Chancellor added, putting his hands over his heart and looking at her fondly. "The only reason I insist that you travel now is because the danger between Coruscant and Naboo has abated. There hasn't been an incident in weeks. Master Skywalker agreed to take you, as a special request to me. We will discuss it no more, Senator. He will take you home. Consider it a wedding present to your parents on my behalf."

"I can't believe I let him talk me into it," Padme said to Dorme after she left the Chancellor's chambers. Both walked down the hallway, away from his offices. "I mean, it's not fair. I know it's my wedding, but really! My wedding pales in comparison to other people's needs . Senator Bak's son is ill, maybe dying, yet he can't go home to be with him because his world is practically in the midst of this war."

"Senator," Dorme said, "we must keep faith in the Chancellor's judgment, although I admit that it's too risky, regardless of how capable Master Skywalker is as a pilot."

"It's amazing," Padme said, her thoughts traveling back to Anakin, "but I never thought I would see Anakin again. I haven't seen him in more than ten years."

"I remember that he would trail behind you everywhere, M'lady," Dorme recalled with a smile. "I think he had a slight crush on you."

"And now he's a JedI," Padme finished, shaking her head in wonder. "Little Annie."

"Not so little anymore," Dorme said. "He's easily the most handsome man I've ever seen."

"Dorme," Padme chided, "Really!"

"M'lady, don't tell me you didn't notice the way he kept looking at you all the time. He might be a JedI, but the way he looked at you was anything but appropriate for a JedI."

"Dorme!" Padme protested. "Even talking about such things is inappropriate! We haven't seen Anakin in a long time. We don't know what kind of person he is..."

"But he did comment on your beauty, M'lady. His comment, if anything, threatened to step beyond the bounds of propriety."

"Dorme, honestly! I think you night be reading too much into this."

"M'lady!" a voice behind them called.

Dorme and Padme turned around. Anakin's long sure strides quickly reached them. "If I may have a word with you M'lady," he said, addressing Padme.

"I'll begin to prepare your things, Senator," Dorme said, excusing herself quickly.

Padme, strangely enough, felt vulnerable standing alone with Anakin. Dorme seemed to abandoned her with the JedI all too quickly.

"M'lady," Anakin said without missing a beat, "I agree with you that you are safer here than flying back to Naboo at this time. However, as a personal favor to the Chancellor I will do whatever I can to make sure that you reach Naboo safely."

"Anakin," Padme began, "I'm really embarrassed that you should be bothered with me for something so trivial when there are far more important things that you have to do."

"Believe me lady," Anakin said, his voice almost holding a chilly edge, "dealing with you is anything but trivial, although I have to agree that there are far more important things in the Galaxy than a wedding. Even if it's yours."

Padme didn't know if she should feel offended by Anakin's words. She wasn't sure if she detected a spark of anger in Anakin's eyes as he mentioned her wedding. He appeared almost jealous.

"Well," she began, a bit defensively, "You really don't have to take me back to Naboo. Palo and I can get married once its safe to travel. Besides, I didn't know JedI's did special favors for anyone. Does the Order know you're doing this?"

Anakin's jaw twitched. "The JedI Council is fully aware of the Chancellor's request, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. And besides, I'm not a ten year old boy anymore Padme. I can think for myself."

Padme realized that Anakin's expression changed once again. He smiled almost seductively at her, his arms folded across his chest. Padme couldn't help but notice a thin scar running down the side of his right eye. It gave him a certain dangerous edge to his otherwise flawless features. Dorme was right, Padme thought. Anakin was easily the handsomest man she had ever seen, a different handsomeness than Palo's.

As soon as she realized that she compared Palo to Anakin, she quickly chased such betraying thoughts away. There was no one else more beautiful and understanding than Paolo, of that she was sure.

Yet standing there with Anakin, she realized that the way he looked at her was producing chaotic emotions inside of her. She almost wanted to reach out and touch his scar, to feel the slight stubble on his chin scrape her palm.

Anakin shifted closer, his eyes taking in all of Padme's exquisite features. She wasn't the young fourteen year old girl that he remembered all these past years. Her body had filled out in all the right places and if it were any more possible, she was far more beautiful than before. He was glad that she wasn't wearing any of the white pasty make-up that she had when she was queen. Her natural beauty outshone any other woman he had since met. His eyes fell upon her full pink lips, and he suddenly felt a great desire to kiss them.

As Anakin stood staring down at Padme, she was able to catch a spark of desire in Anakin's eyes. "Please don't look at me like that," she said.

"Why not?" Anakin asked, his voice deep and seductive.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable," Padme snapped, trying to regain her composure. "If you don't mind, I'll have to help Dorme pack my things if we are to leave for Naboo right away," and with a bit of annoyance in her voice added, "After all, I wouldn't want to be late for my own wedding."

"I'm sorry you can't come Dorme," Padme said later that day in the apartment she held not far from the Senate. "The Chancellor, apparently, doesn't want to bring too much attention to an entourage leaving."

"Three people is hardly an entourage, M'lady," Dorme said. "Besides, your wedding is only a month away and by then, I might be able to make it back to Naboo to see you wed."

"Dorme, I will miss you so much!" Padme swore, hugging her friend and with a chuckle added, "I'll make sure to tell the others to save you a piece of cake, just in case."

Anakin Skywalker paced the landing platform a bit too anxiously. He stopped, regaining his composure. The last two years of the Clone Wars had harden him and helped hone in his skills as a JedI Knight. He was, however, still exhibiting a bit of recklessness and unpredictability that Obi Wasn constantly berated him for. Anakin looked back at all those years fighting with Obi Wan and until recently began to see what Obi Wan tried to tell him about himself and his self control. His maturity mixed with the harsh experiences of war helped Anakin to reassess himself and his purpose within the Order. He began to get sick of the constant battles, the unending conflicts between the Republic and the Separatists and at times question his own growing ambitions.

The only thing that kept him going was the hope of one day seeing Padme again. Although she was Naboo's Senator, Anakin never had the luck to actually be in Coruscant when she was there. She became increasingly allusive, yet Anakin always knew that Padme was to play a special role in his life. He never wavered from his belief that Padme was destined to be his wife, even though he knew that the Order would forbid him to marry her. However, even the JedI code did not deter his belief where Padme was concerned. The fact that she was promised to another did present an annoying obstacle. However, he sensed Padme's immediate attraction to him. He didn't need to tap into the Force to see that. Her reaction to him, the way she could barely look away when his eyes roamed over her form, gave him the certainty that he could win her heart. Of that he was sure.

As he waited in the landing bay, he saw Padme walk toward him followed by captain Panaka and Dorme. She wore a simple white Nubian flight suit with a white woolen cloak. Anakin appreciated her practicality as flying could become rather uncomfortable with the few commodities they would have on their ship.

"Dorme will take care of things while I'm gone, Captain," he heard Padme say as they approached him. She was giving the Captain last minute instructions. "I doubt that anything will change, but I will be in constant communication with both of you."

"M'lady," Captain Panaka said, his voice sounding grave. "Squads should be escorting you. I do not trust this sudden departure, knowing full well the dangers that are out there."

"Listen, Captian," Padme said in a stern voice, "I'm fully aware of your concerns, but I have faith that everything will be fine. A squadron of planes escorting a ship will send huge red flags out to our enemies. The ship that Master Skywalker will take me in is small enough for two people and much harder to detect. I will be fine. I promise you."

"Don't worry, Captain," Anakin said confidently. "The Senator will be safe with me."

"I've heard great things about you Master Skywalker," Captain Panaka said, nodding in appreciation, "but this last minute decision I feel is taken too much in haste."

"I appreciate your worry, Captain. However, the decision has been made and I will do anything in my power to deliver the Senator safely to her destination," Anakin told him.

Anakin took Padme's luggage from Dorme and placed it inside the ship while Padme said her last goodbye's to both her friends.

"Senator," Anakin called. "It's time."

"Of course, Master Skywalker," she said and with one last hug to Dorme, she followed Anakin inside the ship.

Padme and Anakin had been flying well over an hour without incident. Padme actually felt relaxed and at ease as Anakin caught her up on the many adventures he had as a Padawan.

"So then we had to use aggressive negotiations," Anakin was saying, finishing one of his latest battle exploits. Padme seem to hang on to his every word. She was thoroughly fascinated with what he was telling her.

"Aggressive negotiations?" she asked, not familiar with the term in the context that he had used.

"Well," Anakin said with laugh, "I mean negotiations with a light saber."

Padme burst out laughing. "Why am I not surprised?!" she cried. "So far, every story that involves you, Master Kenobi, and some impossible situation ends up being resolved with a light saber."

Anakin joined in her merry laughter. "And don't forget C-3PO," Anakin added. "Every time Master Kenobi and I left the Temple, Master Yoda insisted we take him with us. He wouldn't let him stay with the other druids. Apparently, C-3PO even drove them crazy."

Padme couldn't stop laughing. She never felt this sort of ease and confidence, not even with Palo. Talking to Anakin was like coming back home. It felt right.

As their laughter died down, Anakin checked one again the monitors on his screen, connecting with the Force to make sure that they were not approaching any dangers.

"So tell me about Palo," he said in all seriousness. "He must be quite something if you're going through all this to marry him."

Padme was caught off guard. The last thing she had been thinking about was Palo. She actually wanted to hear about Anakin and his return back to Tatooine.

"Actually, he's a really great guy," she said turning to face the vast empty sky before them. "He loves me very much. I had actually hoped to have a family by now, but when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her."

"I'm glad you chose to serve," Anakin said, a serious tone overtaking his voice. "I think your planet needs you." After a brief pause he asked, "Do you love him?"

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Padme, not comfortable with his question. "That's sort of a personal question."

"What's so personal about it?" Anakin asked. "You either love him or you don't, Padme. Otherwise, why risk your life to marry him?"

"If you recall, Chancellor Palpatine practically gave me an official order to board this ship with you," Padme said a bit defensively. "It's not like I had a choice!"

"But you do have a choice, Padme," Anakin said softly, his right hand slowly reaching out for hers. "You could always say no and mean it." His warm hand grasped her cool one in his. Padme shivered at the contact, a small note of protest trapped inside her throat. She turned towards him, only to feel trapped in his steely penetrating gaze. His fingers slipped through hers, his smile deepening ever more seductively.

Padme was lost. Her heart pounded within her chest as his face moved into hers and slowly kissed her parted lips. The contact was immediately electric. Every nerve ending in Padme became alive, a well of emotions pouring into her very heart and soul.

Anakin framed her face with both of his hands and gave her one last deep kiss before pulling away. "Marry me," he whispered, his thumb caressing her cheek. "JedI's have very few secrets, Padme. My greatest and only secret was the constant thought of you. There wasn't a day since we've last parted that I didn't think about you. Even when I began my training in the Temple as a small boy, feeling cold and lonely, your image always sustained me. It always gave me hope to become better than what I was... than what I am."

Padme's eyes grew moist with tears. She felt like sobbing at his confession, trying to realize the enormity of the situation. She hardly knew Anakin, but even she couldn't deny the strange connection they seemed to share. Even when she was the Queen of Naboo and he was a small slay boy in Tatooine. She recalled that he once told her that he would marry her. She had laughed then, thinking that he was the oddest little boy she ever met. Now, she knew back then, she was the naïve one and not he.

"Annie," she said, not knowing what to say. "I... I didn't plan on this."

"You either feel the same or you don't Padme," Anakin insisted.

"You forget that you're a JedI," she accused. "You can't marry me. It's forbidden."

"I'm willing to fight for you on this," Anakin persisted. "Do you really think that I would be willing to fly you to Naboo and hand you over to someone else?"

"What?" Padme asked, confused.

"The Chancellor was going to send Master Kenobi," Anakin informed, "but when I heard that he also planned to send you with him for your wedding, I knew that it was my last chance to fulfill a part of my destiny. I know now that it was the will of the Force that we should meet again."

"Are you crazy?" Padme asked, pulling away. "You planned this?"

"I asked the Chancellor to send me instead," Anakin said, knowing now that he could wear down her protests. "I know fully well that there are laws that the JedI have lived for over a thousand years, but I also know that the Force causes things to happen. It wills things to happen. You and I are meant to be, Padme."

Padme gaped at him. It occurred to her that he might be using JedI mind tricks to confuse her. "Are you forcing me to feel more for you than I should?" she asked, horrified that she could be easily swayed.

"That only works on the weak minded," Anakin said, a note of disappointment in his voice. He turned back to the screen on the ship. "Your feelings are your own. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with you Padme. I'm no longer the lost little boy you knew in Tatooine, nor overly eager Padawan Master Kenobi reprimanded. I know what I feel and I refuse to deny my feelings for you any longer."

"Are you willing to leave the JedI Order?" asked Padme in disbelief. "After everything you've been through just to be a Jedi?"

"Who said I was going to leave it?" he slowly asked.

"You're going to have them throw you out?" Padme asked, shocked.

"No," Anakin said, his voice leveled. "I plan to change the rules."

Padme was exhausted, physically and emotionally. She had been sitting beside Anakin in the small cramped ship for over three hours. Although they were coming upon Naboo soon, she felt the minutes and seconds tick by in a tortured pace. Silence had engulfed both her and Anakin. They hardly said a word to each other since Anakin's last declaration. Her mind kept repeating his last words inside her head over and over again:

_I plan to change the rules._

_Oh, Annie! _she inwardly thought. _If only that were possible! If only it were true!_

"We have an incoming message from Naboo," Anakin told her, breaking into her thoughts.

"Is it safe to answer?" she asked.

"We have to wait until it finishes transmitting," Anakin said. "It's not coming from the Palace, though," he said after a while. "It's coming from outside the city."

"It must be my family," Padme said. "The Chancellor said he would call them the minute we left."

"We have about an hour before we spot Naboo from here," Anakin told her. "Wait!" he suddenly said. "I sense something!"

"What?" Padme cried out. She checked the monitors in front of her. "I don't see anything! What is it?"

"Something is trailing us," he said. "It feels like it's coming closer."

"But I don't see anything on the screen!" she exclaimed.

"Believe me," Anakin said, "My JedI senses haven't failed me where danger is concerned."He turned the plane off auto pilot. "Even if we go into hyper drive now to reach Naboo, there might be other fighter planes waiting in the planet's atmosphere. We're not going to take that chance. Check the message from Naboo, Padme. It may be related to our present problem."

Padme quickly pressed the screens controls to hear the message. A light blue image of Padme's father appeared before them, his face looking grim. "Padme!" he cried with worry. "The Chancellor gave me permission to use a private line to get you this message! You're in danger! The Trade Federation has began a full assault on our defenses just over two hours ago! Our forces were caught off guard! You must not try coming into Naboo's atmosphere. It's a trap!"

The image of Padme's father disappeared as quickly as it came on. Padme looked horrified. She couldn't believe that her planet was under attack once more.

"I can't believe they dared to attack us again!" cried Padme. "We need to help them. Surely there's something we can do!"

"We're only one ship Padme," Anakin reminded her. "I'm not going to risk your life to blow past the Trade Federation's defenses."

"It's my people we're talking about Annie!" she cried out. "We were at a hopeless situation once before and we were able to take back the planet away from Nute Gunray!"

"What do you suggest?" asked Anakin angrily. "That we go up to their control ship and blast it away?"

At that moment, another message was routed through. This time it was from Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Anakin," Obi Wan called out, his image sketchy. "Troops have been already deployed to defend Naboo. We're trying all we can to help. Take the Senator to the nearest planet. Make sure she's safe before..."

"I can't reply to his message," Anakin said, frustrated. "The signal has been blocked. I think he send more, but it didn't all patch through."

"I wont stay waiting in some planet while the fate of my people is at risk!" Padme cried out. "I'll go with you."

"You heard Obi Wans orders!" snapped Anakin.

At that moment, two Federation fighter pilots appeared on the screen and began to fire at them. "Hold on!" Anakin cried. He easily veered the ship away from their blasts. Padme held onto her chair, making sure she was strapped on tight.

"Those fighter planes are much faster and more maneuverable than this one!" cried Padme.

"We'll have to go into hyper drive!" cried Anakin, controlling the plane with ease. All his senses were attuned into his present task, making sure that the Federation fighter ships didn't get direct hits on them.

"Get ready," he said, patching in the coordinates into the ships computer.

"Wait!" Padme cried. "That's not Naboo! Anakin!"

Before she could protest further, they made the jump and Anakin took them at full speed to a smaller desert like planet. Anakin quickly shuttled the plane into the planets atmosphere. He made sure that the Federation ships would not follow, routing a false destination into the codes he patched into the computer. It was meant to trick the fighter planes, thinking that they were headed for Naboo.

As Anakin landed the ship outside a small moisture farm, Padme gripped her fists wanting to pound them into Anakin with every fiber of her being.

"Why did you do that!?" she cried. "You're going to make me stay here?"

"You do remember Tatooine?" Anakin asked, shutting down the ships engine. "You'll be safe here."

"I'm not staying here Anakin!" she cried. "You can't make me!"

"This isn't up for discussion Padme," Anakin persisted. "I know the people who live in this moisture farm. They're good people."

"I'm not going to stay with 'good people,'" Padme spat out angrily. She stood up to face Anakin, her hands on her hips. "I don't care who these people are. You're going to take me back to Naboo so that I can be with my people!"

"You're no good to them dead!" Anakin shot back.

"I thought you were a great fighter pilot!" Padme practically screamed. "People keep saying how great you are... what an amazing pilot you are! Don't you have enough confidence to get us through?"

Anakin was about to shout back, when he thought better of it and calmed down.

"Look," he said, his arm reaching for her. Padme stepped back, sparks of anger shooting through her eyes. Nevertheless, he placed a gentle hand upon her cheek. Padme had nowhere else to go. She backed up against the side wall of the ship. "I swore that I would keep you safe, even if it risks you being angry at me, hating me as you do now. I'm not going to risk your life simply because you think being with your family, at this point and time, is worth your personal risk."

Padme opened her mouth to say something, but Anakin didn't give her the opportunity. "The truth is Padme, I couldn't trust myself to concentrate on what I was doing if I also had to worry about your safety. There are few weaknesses that I have, and you're one of them. I'll risk my very soul for you, but I wont gamble with your life." He inched closer to her, sensing her resolve crumble. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

Padme began to cry silently, fighting to regain what little composure she had left. She didn't turn away as Anakin enfolded her in his strong arms. Padme rested her head on his shoulders, her arms encircling his neck on their own volition. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just feel so helpless!"

"Everything will be alright, Padme," Anakin swore. "I promise you. I'll do whatever I can to help you and your people."

Padme looked up and sadly smiled at Anakin. "You are a puzzle to me Anakin," she said, letting her hand skim down the side of his face. "Why is it that in only a span of hours you've managed to reshape every inch of my world and make me question my own heart?" Her other hand idly took a lock of blond hair that curled beside the side of his neck. Slowly, she brought her mouth up to his and slowly kissed him. She let herself go in that moment.

Anakin gripped Padme tighter to him. He let her explore him, taste him. His heart leaped inside his chest as she continued her innocent discovery of him. It was at that point that Anakin let his hands slowly caress her back and deepen the kiss further. Padme softly moaned, encouraging Anakin further. He began to trace his lips down Padme's neck as she arched her neck to the side to give him access.

"Anakin," she breathed. "Promise me you'll find a way to come back to me."

Anakin kissed both of her eyes lovingly. "No one will stop me from coming back to you Padme. I promise you."

"Anakin," Padme breathed, letting herself feel unbridled emotions for the first time. "I truly, deeply love you. Even in these few span of hours, you've managed to completely win my heart. How did I ever exist without you before this?"

"We will be together again Padme," Anakin assured her. "We were meant to be together. The people I'm leaving you with are very kind," he whispered. "I know because they're my mothers family."

"What?" asked Padme. "What do you mean your mothers family? I thought it was only you and her in this world."

"When I became a Master JedI I came back to free my mother," Anakin said. "But I never got to free her because someone else did. The person who bought her, Kleig Lars, married my mother. She had been living here ever since."

"Then she's free?" Padme asked, happiness shining in her eyes. "That's wonderful, Annie!"

"She was, Padme," Anakin said, thinking back to his mother. "When I was able to come back, my mother had fallen ill. She was gravely sick and held on long enough to say my goodbye's to her."

"Oh, Anakin!" Padme cried. "I'm so sorry!"

"I was angry at Obi Wan for such a long time afterwards," Anakin confessed. "I felt as though he held me back too long when it came to the trials. I wanted to be better than any JedI , even Master Yoda. I didn't care. I blamed him for her loss. I felt that if I reached her in time, that I would have been able to provide for her better medical care. That I would even be able to save her."

"You didn't know," Padme said affectionately.

"Yes I did," Anakin admitted. "I had dreamed about her for a very long time. I always had the feeling that there was something wrong. When I told my Master he said that my dreams would pass in time. The problem was, they never did. By the time I was done with my trials, the sickness had overtaken too much of my mother's body to do anything for her."

"I'm so sorry Anakin," Padme soothed. "It must have been very hard for you."

"My only consolation was that her last years were spent with people who cared for her."

"Kleig Lars," Padme finished.

"Yes, and his son Owen," Anakin said. "You should be safe with them. Owen recently married a very nice girl, Beru. She's about your age. I think you'll like her."

Padme and Anakin were greeted warmly by the Lars family. Owen Lars insisted that Anakin stay for the night before he left.

"If you've been piloting for the last few hours, you need to rest," Owen insisted.

"He's right," Padme said.

"I'll be fine," Anakin insisted. "I've flown for longer periods of time. Don't worry."

"At least stay and eat with us before you go," insisted Kleig. "It's always good to have you here. It's like having a part of Shmi back with us."

Padme felt her own heart constrict for Anakin upon Kleig's words. She saw Anakin's face flinch for a mere second, as if trying to hold something welling up inside him.

"Come on in," Beru invited. "Eat before you leave."

Saying goodbye to Anakin so soon after she admitted her love for him was difficult for Padme, but time was of the essence and Anakin's help to her people would be invaluable. As soon as they finished their meal, Owen helped Anakin refuel his ship. Padme followed Anakin inside the ship before he left to say goodbye. Her heart constricted as he took her into his arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug before turning around and exiting the ship, feeling that a part of her was going with him.

Padme enjoyed her time with the Lars family. Anakin had been right about them. In a short span of time, Padme fit right in with them and helped Beru with much of the housework as possible. At first, she was unsure of how things worked. She was so used to having her handmaidens do everything for her, that for a time she felt utterly helpless and quite ashamed at her lack of domestic skills. Beru laughed and showed her how things functioned around the small moisture farm. Padme began to feel confident enough to do the small tasks around her on her own.

Still, waiting to hear news from Anakin was torturing her. She missed him desperately, her heart hurting more than she cared to admit. Being away from Palo for longer periods never made her feel this unsettled.

Palo. Gods! How was she ever going to tell her family and Palo that she couldn't marry him! What would she say? That she had fallen in love with someone else? Palo didn't deserve such betrayal from her. He was always so patient and loving.

Deep in thought, Padme didn't hear Beru call her.

"Padme!" Beru called out louder this time. "You're a million miles away!"

"Oh!" Padme exclaimed, not realizing that she had washed the same cup for the past three minutes. "I guess I was."

"You're still thinking about your planet, aren't you?" Beru asked.

"I'm worried," Padme admitted. "I haven't heard anything. It's been seven days! You'd think that Anakin would be more sensitive and send news!"

"I'm sure that he will try to send word as soon as its safe,"Beru assured her. She paused and then added, "You seem close to him. I only dare say that because you speak about him with such familiarity."

"Anakin and I met each other about fourteen years ago," Padme confessed. "I was Queen then and Anakin was still a slave here."

"You love him too, don't you?" Beru dared asked. "Even if he's a JedI."

Padme smiled sadly. "Am I so transparent?" she asked.

"Well, if you're not, he is," Beru said, putting an arm around her. "He looks at you the way my Owen looks at me, only more intensely."

Both of them laughed. "He does have an intense way about him, doesn't he?" Padme asked still laughing.

"It's that dangerous dark edge that women always fall for," Beru teased.

"I can't picture Owen having a dark edge to him," Padme said jokingly.

"He might seem calm and level headed," Beru said, her voice dropping into a whisper, "but at night, he can be extremely, dangerously sexy."

"Beru!" exclaimed Padme, both drowning in laughter.

At that moment, Owen appeared through the kitchen doorway, sand covering his hair and smeared upon his face. Both women glanced over at him and continued laughing.

"There's a ship coming," Owen cried, runing into the living room of the moisture farm. "It's still a ways off, but it's heading in this direction."

Padme, Kleig and Beru had settled into the living room for an evening. Beru was showing Padme how the various stitching that went into making a hem in a skirt when Owen ran in.

"Anakin!" Padme cried, a bit excitedly. Without waiting, she ran out, excitement pounding in her chest. He was finally coming for her!

Padme was glad that she wore one of her better outfits today. She was never one to be vain, but she couldn't help but to run a hand through her knotted curls and smooth out the non existing wrinkles in her pale blue dress.

The rest of the Lars family followed after her. They waited as a Nubian ship landed close by. It seemed an eternity before the ships door opened and Captain Panaka stepped out.

Padme seemed puzzled. Confused. Behind Captain Panaka walked Dorme and finally Palo.

"Senator," Captain Panaka said, greeting her formally. "It is great to see that you are safe."

"I don't understand," she stammered.

Upon seeing her, Palo rushed to her side. He took her into his arms and hugged her fiercely. "Padme!" he cried. "Gods, I was so worried!"

Padme's wanted to scream. Where was Anakin? He promised to come back for her! Had he changed his mind?

"Captain," Padme began, trying not to go into hysterics. "I thought Master Skywalker was going to come for me."

"Oh, the JedI," Palo said. "I'm sure he's fine. What does it matter, Padme? I wanted to come and get you once the danger subsided. Our planet and people are safe once again."

"Captain," Padme said more forcefully, ignoring what Palo said. "Where is Master Skywalker?"

Captain Panaka noted the distress in the Senator's voice. He knew that Padme had always had a deep affection for the JedI, that she considered them her friends and strong allies.

"I'm sorry, Senator, but Master Anakin has not been heard from since the intense battle we had two days ago," the Captain slowly said. "He was one of the best fighters any squadron had ever seen. Saved a lot of people under his command, as I understand it. I'm just afraid that when the main attack on the Federation Star ship came to a head, Master Skywalker was nowhere to be found. All fear that he never survived the final attack of the Federation Star Ship. Even Master Kenobi has a difficult time sensing his presence through the Force."

Padme jerked out of Palo's arms, slowly shaking her head. She felt as if her whole world came crashing down upon her. A cold chill crept up inside her heart. Before she blanked out, she heard a loud piercing scream before knowing no more.

Padme woke up, thinking that today she would help Beru finish the dress she had been working on. She noted that the air seemed fresher, much more crisp than before. Odd, that she couldn't hear the soft howling of the winds outside, nor the early morning departure of Own in his speeder. Where was everyone?

Looking around, Padme noticed that she was somewhere else. Wooden furnishings decorated the room. Pictures of herself in various stages of her life seemed to smile back at her as they moved about in their holograms.

"My old room," she whispered to herself, trying to remember how she got there. Suddenly, Captain Panaka's face appeared in her head. Something he said had made her upset. Something about someone she cared for very much. Then, slowly, Padme began to remember. Her eyes began to tear up, her hands gripping her arms tightly. She began to sob uncontrollably, her cries growing louder. Minutes later, the room to her door opened. She heard her mother and father call out to her. Both rushed in to her side and held her as she cried. They had been sick with worry about her. Captain Panaka and Palo had brought her back home still unconscious. She wouldn't respond to anything. A deep fever had overtaken her body.

"Why is she like this?" Padme's mother asked. "What happened to her?"

"Captain Panaka told her about Master Skywalker and she fainted," Dorme informed.

"The JedI?" asked her father. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

Both Dorme and Captain Panaka were at a loss for words. They also thought it strange that Padme would act in such a way over a JedI.

Palo, on the other hand, seethed in anger. "We all know that she has great affection for them. We should have known to be more careful! You know how sensitive she is!"

Dorme shifted uncomfortably. She suspected that Padme's reaction was due in part to something else. Something greater that caused her feelings and affections to change for the young JedI knight, but she chose to keep her opinions to herself.

Padme's parents wanted to care for their daughter in their home. They had a med tech available at all times. The only thing they could do for her, they were told, was wait until her fever broke and she woke up.

Seeing Padme sitting up again was a miracle to both her mother and father. Her sister Sola would even sit with her at nights. She, along with Palo now stood in the doorway, tears running down their cheeks.

"We were so worried!" Sola cried. "Thank the Gods you're ok!"

Padme let her parents hold her, but even their presence did nothing to calm the darkness eating away at her soul.

Suddenly, Padme slipped out of bed. Her long cotton gown trailing behind her. She rushed over to one of her wooden drawers and began to throw things out frantically.

"Padme!" her mother cried. "What's wrong?"

Through blinding tears Padme searched for the only physical thing that she had that linked her to Anakin.

"Padme!" Palo called out to her. "Stop it! What are you doing?" He tried to make a grab for her, but only managed to upset her more.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, yanking his arm away, her nails scratching the bottom of her drawers, her fists coming up empty.

Palo seemed shocked. His handsome features shadowed by confusion. He'd never seen Padme act this way towards him before.

"Look at me, Padme," he whispered. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"Get out!" Padme began to scream, completely ignoring Palo's pleas. "Get out!" She reached down into one of the drawers on the bottom, her fingers scraping over at the ends until she felt smooth stone bump her knuckles. She yanked the small Japor from its hiding place and clutched it to her heart. She couldn't stop crying, mourning. For one final time, still sensing people in her room she screamed out with all the pain and heart ache she could muster, "Get out!"

For the next three days Padme refused to come out of her room, to see anyone. She retreated into herself, a part of her not wanting to admit defeat. She was Senator Amidala. She couldn't take what she was told at face value. If Anakin was gone, truly gone, she knew that in her heart she would of felt it. She knew that as surely as she knew herself.

The only possible solution was to return to Corusant. She would immediately begin to resume her duties as Senator and launch her own investigations as to the where about of Anakin Skywalker.

"What do you mean you are leaving?" Padme's mother asked I shocked when she told them that she would be returning soon to Naboo.

"I'm fine now, mother," Padme informed her. "I spoke to Queen Jamila this morning and assured her that I was strong enough to go back to the Senate. There are various measures that we are looking at that need my immediate attention."

"But you risked your life to come back here!" her father cried. "You had us half out of our minds when we found out you were risking your life to come, and worst still when our fears concerning your safety were confirmed. How can you go back after everything you've gone through? After everything your mother and I went through?"

"I'm sorry," Padme said, a bit ashamed that she didn't give her parents much consideration when she decided to head back to Coruscant. "I should have been more sensitive to both of you. You're right. I'm very sorry about this."

"Then it's settled," her father said, feeling a bit more relaxed. "You'll stay and make final preparations for your wedding. No more traveling across the galaxy for now."

"I'm sorry, father," Padme said, tensing. "But I am going back to Coruscant. I haven't changed my mind about that."

Padme's mother began crying silently. She sat down, disappointment clouding her gentle features. "What about your wedding?" she asked.

"I don't think there is going to be one," Padme finally confessed. "I can't marry Palo."

"What!" her father yelled, clutching the back of the sofa where Padme's mother sat.

Padme felt terrible that she was putting her parents through a great deal of uncertainty. Her father, usually a soft spoken, intelligent and rational man, appeared now unrecognizable. Both Padme and her mother had never seen him like this.

"I don't understand you, Padme," he continued in a rage. "What are you playing at? You were so determined to marry Palo before you journeyed back home. What in Sith's hell changed between then and now?!"

Padme couldn't answer him. Emotion threaten to choke her. For the first time since she'd known her father, she actually felt a bit frightened by his reprimands.

"I don't even understand it myself," Padme confessed, "but I realized that I don't love Palo enough to marry him. I mean, I didn't really feel all that enthusiastic about coming home just for the wedding."

Padme's parents were at a loss for words. They stared at her as if she were a total stranger.

"Have you told Palo?" her father managed to finally ask.

"I plan to tell him tonight when he comes to visit," Padme said.

"This is all so wrong!" her mother cried, weeping. "I had finally hoped that you would begin a family of your own!"

"Maybe someday I will, mom," Padme assured her, "but not with Palo."

Later that evening, Palo's anger seemed to permeate the air. He felt betrayed.

"I'm sorry Palo," Padme whispered.

"What happened between here and Coruscant?" he asked crouching beside where she sat out in the garden. "What happened between that last time you and I spoke and when we saw each other on that god forsaken planet!"

"I just..." Padme slowly began. "I just realized that I couldn't go through with it."

"Really?" Paolo asked in disbelief. "Why did you react so strangely when Captain Panaka told you about the JedI? What was it about him? About that whole Order that makes you question your own love to me?"

"It has nothing to do with the Order!" Padme cried. "We had problems before, only we never saw them clearly. I thought that caring for you the way I did would be enough for me to be your wife, but I know now that there needs to be more!"

"What else is there!" Paolo cried in frustration. "I love you more than life itself and you want more!"

"It's when you kiss me," Padme said, feeling a bit reckless, "that I know that there has to be something else. I did love you Palo, but not enough to feel it in a kiss, a touch. Not in that way."

"How do you know?" he asked, his desperate eyes meeting hers. "You've never complained before. Our courtship met with all the protocols dictated by our society, our social standings. Never had I been inappropriate with you. If you wanted me to show passion, I would have. If you wanted me to show you the damn stars, Padme, I would have dared as much just to show you how much I cared."

"Palo," Padme sadly said. "I owe you so much..."

"But not enough to marry me," he bit out. "And I find it curious that now you want to talk to me about passion, when before you've only connected such things to your love of politics..."

"Palo..." Padme protested.

"Let me finish!" he exclaimed. "On our last conversation, you seemed happy, content with our marriage. Suddenly, now, you decide that our near perfect relationship lacks passion. And how would you know what passion is when it comes to love, Senator?"

Palo stood up, his eyes looking down at her coldly. Padme bravely let her eyes lock into his, waiting for him to guess the truth.

"Anakin Skywalker," he finally managed to say, before turning and walking away from her.

Padme's resolve to find Anakin, despite the horrible way she parted with her family and Palo never wavered. Once she arrived at Coruscant, she began to investigate Anakin's whereabouts. She first questioned Chancellor Palpatine, but even he appeared confused, angry even.

"I don't understand!" Padme almost cried out, her calm posture wavering before him. "Even the JedI have not been able to confirm where he might be. He could be hurt."

"For now, Senator," Chancellor Palpatine said. "All we can do is wait. We must keep faith that the JedI are capable enough to look after their own kind."

Questioning the pilots that Anakin had commanded also proved futile. They were just as concerned and confused as she.

"Commander Skywalker was the best," one of the fighter pilots had told her. "It doesn't make sense that he would not be able to make it through the Federation Ships destruction when there were far more perilous battles that he came out of unscathed."

After three weeks of having arrived at Coruscant, Padme felt as though she hit a dead end. Her only consolation was knowing in her heart that Anakin was still alive and that his death hadn't been confirmed by the JedI, yet they wouldn't deny it either.

"I'm also worried about my former Padawan. Senator," Obi Wan Kenobi told her. "We are trying all we can to figure out this puzzle. I agree with you that Anakin is still alive."

"The Federation must have him, then," Padme told him. "They might be planning some kind of negotiation."

"I fear the same, m'lady," Kenobi confessed. "I have been monitoring several communications that have been intercepted by our spies, but none of them allude to the capture of a JedI. I'm afaid," he said, echoing Chancellor Palpatin's sentiments, "that all we can do is wait."

Upon returning to her bedroom in the evening, Padme started to feel the coldness creep inside her heart , sending shivers of ice into her very soul. Not knowing where Anakin was left her bereft, alone. She didn't want to function in the same role she had for the past years. Her obligations were becoming tedious. The Senate seem to be crumbling and Chancellor Palpatine appeared powerless to stop it. She didn't think she would continue as Senator any longer.

"My lady," Dorme said, rushing quickly into her room. "Someone dropped off a message for you."

"Patch it through my com link in my room," Padme instructed.

"No!" Dorme exclaimed. "It's not that kind of message. Look!" She handed Padme a piece of crumpled parchment with symbols written on.

"What's this?" asked Padme with a frown. "Is this some kind of joke? Nobody writes in old parchments anymore."

"I thought so too," Dorme said, biting her lower lip.

"This is so strange," Padme said, unfolding the paper out carefully and deciphering its symbols.

"It's in Huttese," she finally said. "How strange. Who gave this to you?"

"It was inserted through the bottom opening of the door to the apartments," Dorme said. "I saw no one deliver it. I didn't even realize it was there until I opened the door earlier to leave. The only words I recognized was your name and so I assumed it was addressed to you."

Padme read as much as the Huttiese as she could. She was familiar with several dialects and even studied the language after her first trip to Tatooine, fascinated with the sound of the language.

"Whoever wrote this assures me that they have definite information concerning the person I'm looking for," Padme said. "They're requesting to meet with me."

"It's a trap, m'lady," Dorme warned.

"Of course," Padme agreed. "It's so obvious. Did you check the cameras outside to see who it was that placed this under the door?"

"I haven't yet," Dorme said. "I thought you might want to do that."

"Then let's see who our mystery person is," Padme suggested, clicking on her computers monitors and rewinding the cameras footage.

"There you are, Dorme," Padme said, "picking up the parchment and after that, there doesn't seem to be anything more."

Suddenly, they both viewed C-3PO walk by and slip something under the door before making a hasty retreat down the same corridor.

"Anakin sent that message!" Padme cried, knowing that nobody else would of thought to use

C-3PO other than Anakin. "Dorme, it all fits!"

"I still think it's dangerous, m'lady," Dorme insisted. "You have to tell Captain Panaka, or at least Master Kenobi."

"There isn't any time," Padme said. "The message clearly states that I'm to meet this person thirty minutes from now. If I don't show up on time, they are going to leave for good."

"If it's really from Master Skywalker, then I'm sure he wouldn't just leave you there, m'lady," Dorme said, frightened for her mistress. She was all too aware of Padme's desperate search for the JedI and even though Padme kept most of her feelings to herself, Dorme knew that Padme cared more than she should for Skywalker.

"M'lady," Dorme insisted, watching Padme walk in a rush to her bedroom. She had begun removing the pins from her elaborate hairstyle and just as quickly unhooked the back of her gown.

"Please listen," Dorme persisted. "Why would Master Skywalker sent such a message? If he's safe, he would have already reported to the JedI council. He would show up here himself!"

"There might be things keeping him from revealing his whereabouts!" exclaimed Padme. "I know it sounds irrational..."

"... illogical," Dorme finished. "You've always prided yourself on being practical, unemotional, and now..."

Padme went over to her friend and layed a gentle hand on her cheek. "And now I must confess to you my dearest friend that I show irrationality because I only know how to feel where Anakin Skywalker is concerned."

Padme rushed through the dark Coruscant streets. She was aware that Dorme and her other handmaidens trailed behind her. Their loyalty to her was unwavering and she knew that they wouldn't just let her venture out into Corusant without an added measure of security.

Padme pushed her way through the throng of people, hugging her cloak closely to her. Her hood, hid her features, bringing less attention to her as she made her way towards Solar's Night Club.

Entering the club, no one took notice of her as she sat at a darkened corner. She ordered a Coruscant club drink while she waited for her contact. Her handmaidens, each under different disguises, sat at various points in the club.

The minutes seemed to tick by like long excruciating hours. Padme looked around at the different alien life forms that filled up the club. A Cornilian dancer swayed her thick hips as she offered her services to a very drunken Nambi being. Padme shuddered in disgust.

Suddenly, a blast rocketed the front door of the small club sending shards of debree everywhere. Padme jumped as the club seemed to topple everywhere around them. Dorme and her handmaidens were trapped by the scamper of people. They tried desperately to make their way towards Padme as she was roughly pushed aside by two massive alien beings that raced towards the crowded doorway. Someone else bumped into her, but this time she felt a metallic hand clamp down hard on her left arm. The stranger who held her fast sprayed her with a strange substance that was fast making her loose consciousness. Her free arm reached to push him away before she succumbed to the darkness overtaking her and she knew no more.

Padme woke up in a strange empty white room. She had been lying in a cot when she came to. No other furnishings decorated the room. She rushed to the door, but it didn't automatically opened and she began to pound upon it furiously. She was angry at herself for being so stupid and so foolish as to not heed the advice of her handmaidens. Clearly emotion had made her into a great fool.

The doors quickly opened. A slender woman, a little younger than Padme stood on the other side. The woman wore a tight fitting flight suit only warn by the Rebel Alliances that had been forming recently in various sectors.

"I should of known you people were behind all this," Padme said, not waiting for the woman to speak. "Who is your leader?"

The woman smiled, her expression impassive. "Poor Senator," she said, clucking her tongue. "So misguided. How naïve you are."

"Do I know you?" Padme asked, frustrated with the girl. The woman walked past her, followed by two armed escorts.

"You don't even know why you're here, do you?" the girl asked in a superior manner. "You are oblivious to everything around you. So like your kind."

"What does the Rebellion want with me?" Padme asked, her tone more authoritative. She straightened her spine. She wasn't going to let some snippet of a girl undermine her. "If I'm so naïve as you claim, then why don't you tell me what it is that you've been dying to do ever sine you walked in here?"

The other girl laughed, toying with a loose strand of her ling thick black hair. If it wasn't for her annoying manner, Padme was sure that the girl would be almost tolerable. She couldn't deny that the girl was quite beautiful, almost exotic in her features. There was something about her that sent out alarms in Padme's head.

"I'm Kalista," the girl said, assessing Padme in full measure. "My, Senator, you're really nothing to look at."

"I beg your pardon?" Padme asked. "I wasn't aware that this was a beauty contest. I believe I asked you before. Who is in charge?"

Before the girl could reply, the doors opened wide to reveal an imposing figure on the other side. Padme gasped out loud in surprise while the other girl laughed in happiness as the new visitor said in response to Padme's question, "I am."

"Anakin!" Kalista cried rushing towards him and hugging him tightly to her. "You're back! You did come back, just like you promised!"

Anakin's eyes never wavered from Padme's shocked expression. She didn't know what to react to more. The fact that there he stood in front of her alive, or the fact that he was still alive and breathing while a strange girl seemed to claim him for herself.

"Kalista," Anakin said gently, prying the girls arms from his neck. "Go to your father. He's also returned. He'll want to see you."

"But Anakin!" the girl protested.

"Do as I say, Kalista," Anakin insisted. "You have no business here."

Kalista threw a glaring look at Padme, anger shinning through her eyes. She then looked up sweetly at Anakin and whispered loud enough for Padme to hear, "Fine then, Anakin, but I'll see you in your chambers later. Don't forget. You promised."

"Go then," Anakin insisted, smiling affectionately at her.

At the exchange, Padme's insides screamed in anger. If she would have anything lethal close to her she would of already flung it at Anakin's head. If he wasn't dead, then she would surely make him die for his betrayal to her.

Anakin dismissed the guards with a nod. Padme backed away from his as he entered and then with all the force she could muster, her palm shooted out and gave Anakin's left side of his face a loud stinging slap.

"I hate you!" she screamed. "You liar! I can't believe you! After everything you've put me through its come down to this?!"

Anakin stood there, letting Padme throw accusations at him until she was blue in the face. Her slap still stung his cheek, but he felt that he deserved that from her. After everything, he knew it was time to tell her the truth.

"Padme, listen to me," he began.

"What can you possibly tell me that can justify what you've just done," Padme accused. "You've betrayed everyone by siding with the enemy and now you and that girl..."

"Kalista," Anakin reminded her.

"I don't care what her name is!" Padme yelled, tears beginning to stream down her face. "I don't care if her name rhymes with moonbeams or sunsets! I just can't believe you've made me worry about you, hoping that you were alive only to find you here with.... her!"

"It's not what you think," Anakin said.

"Oh really?" she asked. "What is it then? You're a spy, undercover for the Republic, posing as the rebel's leader? Or maybe you weren't a JedI all these years but a rebel spy!"

"You'd really think that I'd put up that kind of a charade?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"You've got a better story!" Padme cried. She crossed her arms across her chest, leaning against the wall in silence. She refused to look at him again, his closeness to painful to bear.

"I'll tell you the truth, what really happened if you let me," Anakin said, sadden by the pain Padme was going through.

"You promised me that you would come back for me," Padme said in a small voice, whipping her tears away from her face. "You promised, but you never came."

"I would have," he gently said. "Would you listen to me, let me finish and then, if you want, I'll let you go."

"Am I a prisoner then?" she asked.

"No," Anakin replied. "Never."

"They told me that you disappeared after the battle in Naboo was over," Padme told him. She sat down in the edge of the cot, tired.

"During the battle, I flew my ship into the battle cruiser," Anakin said, remembering back to that day. He leaned back against the opposite wall, watching Padme for her reaction. "It was totally unexpected. I sensed that something was wrong, I felt a presence there I only felt in Coruscant."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything we've been led to believe about the Republic, up to this point has been a lie Padme," Anakin informed her.

"What?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"My ship, coming into the landing bay had been hit," Anakin said. "I got out as quickly as I could and let the Force guide me. There were representatives of the Trade Federation on board that ship, but there was someone else there with them."

"Who?" Padme asked, afraid that there might be someone who had been betraying them all along.

"Senator Kumar," Anakin finished.

"But he's loyal to Chancellor Palpatine!" cried Padme. "The Chancellor must know!"

"You're right about Senator Kumar being loyal to the Chancellor," Anakin said, "but I doubt that telling the Chancellor will change anything."

"Why?" Padme asked confused.

"You see, Padme," Anakin finished, "it was the Chancellor who sent Kumar to oversee the destruction of Naboo."

"What!" cried Padme standing up. "That can't be! The Chancellor wouldn't do such a thing! Naboo is his planet! He wouldn't dare!"

"I also thought it was some kind of mistake," Anakin agreed. "I refused to believe that it could be true, but then, when I followed Kumar, my suspicions were confirmed."

"What do you mean?"

"I tapped into his thoughts," Anakin said. "It never occurred to me before, but I needed to find out if the Chancellor knew of any of it. His mind was pretty strong, but I managed to catch glimpses of the Chancellors true form."

Padme had been holding her breath all the while. "Go on," she encouraged, "What true form is that?"

"The Chancellor is a Sith Lord," Anakin finished. "The Sith Lord, who had been playing all of us the fools, including me."

"No!" cried Padme. "I can't believe it!"

"Count Dooku, his apprentice was also in that ship," Anakin said bitterly. "He saw me and we began to fight. I didn't dare confess to him that I knew finally who his master was. But Dooku was far stronger, more powerful than I thought possible."

"Annie," Padme began, going over to him as she saw pain flash across his face. He clentched his right hand and held it in his left palm, starring at it as if it were a foreign object.

"Master Kenobi was right," he slowly said. "I have been too reckless in my training. I let my ambitions run away with me. Thanks to Count Dooku, I have this." Anakin quickly yanked the black glove encasing his hand, only to revel a cold metallic hand.

"Annie!" Padme cried, horrified. She clasped her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock.

"I thought I was all powerful!" he cried, tears shining in his eyes, "even after I confessed to you that I have too few flaws. That was my greatest one yet. I fell down a long power shafts and clung for an eternity to a loose beam. I didn't know for how long I hung suspended there..."

"Anakin!" Padme sobbed, rushing over to him and holding him close.

"I wasn't aware that the Rebellion had been trailing me for days," he continued. "They had been able to infiltrate the fleet. One of their ships located me and rescued me."

"But then how did you join them?" Padme asked.

"I saw them for who they really are Padme," Anakin replied, caressing her cheek lightly with his warm hand. "I promised you that I would come back for you, Padme. Even if I couldn't then because of what happened, I did now because I've never stopped loving you."

Anakin looked deeply into Padme's eyes and saw her love for him shining in their depths. He lowered his lips to hers and drank hungrily from her lips. She offered all that she was in that one kiss, letting him feed from her very soul.

"Anakin!" she sobbed. "I've looked for you so desperately! I went almost mad thinking that you were gone!"

"I would never leave you, Padme," Anakin swore. "Even if you married Palo, I would have found a way to bring you back to me."

"I couldn't marry him," Padme admitted. "I loved you too much!"

"Then stay with me," Anakin suggested. "I'm sorry I had to get through that ploy just to get you here, but nobody should suspect that I'm still alive."

"But why?" Padme asked. "I'm not sure what to believe in anymore. The Federation tried to take over my planet Anakin and Nute Gunray has put a bounty on my head on several occasions. How can you say that you're on their side?"

"Because the rebels that I work with are not part of the Trade Federation, Padme," Anakin answered. "They never were! The Trade Federation has always been controlled by the Sith. They want revenge against the JedI. All of this has been to get back at the JedI for bringing about their destruction. Gaining power through the Trade Federation is a delaying tactic, nothing more."

"I'm not sure what to believe," Padme said, feeling very tired.

"Trust in me," Anakin gently prodded. He gathered her in his arms. "Trust in us, Padme. Stay with me and see with your own eyes what I tell you is the truth."

Padme reached to caress Anakin's chin and gave him a lopsided smile. "My heart believes in you Anakin," she finally said. "I leave it in your care."

Padme looked around her new quarters, rather, she looked around Anakin's room. The Rebel leaders were hiding in a small outpost in the small city of Theed. Of all places for them to hide, Theed was the last place Padme would of thought Rebel's would be harboring.

Anakin explained to her that there wasn't anywhere else to accommodate her, save for the small white room Padme had been placed. It felt more like a prison to her until she thought to ask, "Where are you staying?"

Anakin had smiled. "I was going to suggest that you stay in my quarters, but I was afraid you'd slap me again."

Padme tried to surpress a laugh. She entertwined her fingers with Anakin's and looked up at him, a blush staining her cheeks as she admitted, "I probably would have."

"I'll spread a cot and you can take my bed," he quickly added.

"No!" Padme exclaimed, a bit too quickly.

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor, Padme," Anakin protested.

Padme's cheeks pinkend as she suggested that both of them share the same bed. Anakin also slightly blushed, trying not to picture Padme wearing close to nothing on his bed. The temptation proved too alluring.

"Padme," Anakin finally said, finding his voice. "I want to marry you..."

"I want that too," Padme agreed, "with all my heart. But, if you wanted to... share...not just a bed, I mean, I wouldn't say no..." There, she said it. Although it was as direct as she could form what her heart had desired since Anakin first kissed her, first awaken such intense desires within her, Padme finally admitted to Anakin that she wanted all of him too.

"You would?" Anakin asked, hesitant, not wanting to seem overly anxious. He didn't want her to slap him again for seeming overager at her suggestion.

"Do you want me?" Padme dared to ask.

Anakin pulled her close, letting his desire for her unleash in his eyes so that she could see just much he wanted her. Padme shuddered, seeing the longing he felt in his steely blue gaze. His mouth desended upon hers, desire for her consuming his very being. Padme gasped as his tongue probed her mouth, as his tongue coaxed hers to duel with his. His hands skimmed over her body, slowly stopping to caress her breasts. Padme felt lost in a sea of carnal desire. She moaned and shuddered as she felt his own desire match hers.

"Tonight," he rasped, in between kisses, "tonight and every other night will only be for us."

So Padme now stood in their room, waiting for Anakin to be done with his meeting with the other Rebel leaders. She had already showered and looked at the only outfit she now possessed. It wasn't clean at all. She didn't have anything else to wear and Anakin didn't think to look for anything for her.

She heard someone pounding the other side of the door, almost furiously. Padme quickly donned her cloak and used it to wrap her nude body. She was sure it wasn't Anakin. He would of used his private code himself to get through.

The doors opened to reveal Kalista standing with her hips upon her hands, looking extremely furious at Padme.

"I wont let you have him!" she declared. "He's mine!"

Padme hadn't forgotten about the nuisance of a girl. Anakin had explained that Kalista was the very spoiled rich daughter of Commander Tyme. She was actually younger than she looked, seventeen to be precise, and had latched to Anakin only because he refused to be manipulated by her beauty.

"Listen, brat," Padme said, feeling very confident and superior. "I don't have time for your antics and spoiled attitude. Anakin isn't a possession. He isn't yours, he'll never be yours. Goodbye!" With that, she closed the door in Kalista's face and laughed as she heard Kalista scream in rage.

After a while, she couldn't hear the girl anymore. Padme smiled and resumed to wait for Anakin to come back.

"Can we trust her?" Captain Tyme asked Anakin as they walked down the cramped corridors of the Rebel base.

"Padme will see, as I have, that this fight is not against the rebels, but against the Chancellor," Anakin assured him. "Give her the opportunity to see for herself that what we say is true."

"If what you say about the Senator is true, then there might be hope for us to gain more support for our cause," the Captain thoughtfully added. "I heard great things about her, not only from you Anakin, but from the reports I've read of her securing her planet from the Trade Federation ."

Anakin smiled and said, "I was there, Captain. She showed great courage and refused to abandoned her people, no matter what risks she faced to her personal safety."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her soon enough," the Captain said. "I'm going to retire for now. You should do the same."

"Of course, sir," Anakin agreed, his mind already on the night that lay ahead with Padme.

Padme had wrapped herself in one of Anakin's bed sheets. She fell asleep waiting for him, her long curly hair spread across the pillows. Anakin walked inside the bedroom, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes caught the tempting image of the Senator before him.

He approached the side of the bed and took his time to admire her. Her perfect face appeared serene. His heart constricted as he beheld her beauty. She was angelic in his eyes. Perfect. His arms ached to hold her. He sighed, unsure if he should wake her. However, at that moment, Padme began to open her eyes. She let her eyes focus on Anakin and smiled lazily as she spotted him next to the bed. "Annie," she whispered softly, her eyes still dreamy. She held out her arms to him. Anakin didn't need any more prompting. He reached for her and gathered her in his arms. She held up her face for a kiss, Anakin gladly complying. Padme sighed happily, wrapping her arms around Anakin's neck as he slowly began to trail small kisses along her face.

As Anakin kissed Padme, she let her own hands explore Anakin's broad shoulders. Anakin didn't bother hiding his status as a JedI Knight. He still wore his long dark brown cloak and his JedI attire. Padme slowly began to devise him of his clothing, pushing off his cloak first and then slowly searched for ways to rid him of his leather vest.

Anakin was drowning in the dream of his own making. Padme smelled like fresh flowers from a Nubian field. Her petite body seemed fragile to his touch and the taste of her smooth skin against his tongue elicited an intense desire to taste all of her.

The minutes slowly ticked by as the only sounds permeating the air was their soft moans and words of encouragement to each other.

Padme had finally managed to bare Anakin's chest to her hungry gaze. She loved the feel of his muscles beneath her palm. She tentatively began to place gentle kisses upon his chest, kissing the area of his heart lovingly. She was desperate to feel her own skin touch his and allowed Anakin to remove the sheets around her.

As Padme lay exposed to his own gaze, her face turned shyly away, thinking that perhaps she had gone too far in her bold ness. For Anakin, however, he was floored by just how lovely Padme was. He found it hard to believe that this woman was made just for him. He had grown hard just gazing at her. He smiled seductively as he finally began to rid his body of anymore clothing.

Padme tried to look away, but couldn't tare her eyes from his perfect shape. Her breath became a bit more hurried as she felt a rush of liquid heat form between her legs. Anakin's body finally stretched above hers and he slowly began to explore her.

During the long night that lay ahead of them, both were oblivious to the life outside their chamber. Padme slowly rocked her body to Anakin's own. Her very soul shuddered in release when Anakin thrust several times inside her, making her body cry out for more. She clutched Anakin close, wrapping her legs around his waist, never wanting to let him go. She squeezed him within her tight walls, and allowed him to come inside her time and again, never wanting to forget the feel of him within her. Both became insatiable for one another.

In the morning, Padme woke up feeling strangely whole. She felt relaxed now more than she ever recalled feeling. Her cheeks blushed, remembering her nocturnal activities with Anakin. She reached out to his side of the bed and found him missing. Padme frowned, disappointed that he wasn't anymore with her.

As Padme stretched she suddenly felt several muscles in her body, muscles that she never thought to be a problem, cry out in protest. She also experience an odd soreness between her legs and shifted uncomfortably in bed. She looked around for the sheet she dressed herself in last night and discovered that it lay in a heap by the floor. Adjusting the sheets around her, she stood up and walked over to the only small mirror on the left hand side of the room. She examined her reflection and noticed that her eyes appeared brighter. Padme smiled at herself, liking the well content woman that stared back. She tentatively touched the left side of her mouth and noticed a certain puffiness to them. She also spotted at least two spots in her neck where Anakin has feasted his attentions to her last night and couldn't help but lower the sheets, only to find similar marks on several parts of her body. Even her breasts felt sensitive to the touch. Padme inwardly groaned. She only managed to torture herself. Although she had her fill of Anakin's kisses and caresses last night, just thinking about him made her desire him all over again.

Anakin was not faring any better. He had gone over strategies with Captain Tyme earlier that morning, yet his focus constantly seemed to shift to the feel of Padme's body moaning in desire beneath his. He forced himself several times to regain his composure, thinking that he would see her again soon. For now, he had managed to find clothes for her among the rebel women, some commenting on how he should definitely smile more because it made him far more attractive than before. He usually had such a grim look about him, making him look intimidating. This smiling Anakin was more to their liking and they suspected that it was due in part to the beautiful Senator he had brought back with him from his journey home.

One person who was not too happy about Anakin and Padme was Kalista. She swore to herself that soon enough Anakin would be sorry to have passed her over for their enemy.

Anakin entered his quarters, eager to be with Padme again. He spotted her sitting on the corner of the room, wrapped in her old cloak. He felt sorry that he hadn't been more considerate about her attire. He noticed that she had spread out a small breakfast banquet in front of her. She smiled radiantly at him as he approached her, holding out one hand towards him.

"I made us some breakfast," she said, "I hope you don't mind. I saw that you had a small kitchen in the next room and made myself at home."

Anakin took hold of her hand in his metallic one. He loved that Padme didn't think anything less of him for his false appendage. Instead she had placed small kisses on the knuckles of his new hand and told him that she would love him no matter what he was made of.

Anakin sat next to Padme and showed her the clothes he had found for her. "I don't want you to spend the whole day cooped up in here," he said. "Captain Tyme and the other rebel leaders want to meet you. There are things you need to see."

"I'm also eager to meet with them," Padme told him very seriously. Her expression became stoic. Anakin was impressed at how seductive and captivating she could be in one minute and then switch to the no nonsense Senator more familiar to the public around her. "I want to make sense of all of this, Anakin," Padme continued. "We need to figure this out so that we can stop the Chancellor. The JedI need to be warned."

"I'll take care of them in that respect, Padme," Anakin said, "I promise you."

"Well, now you'll eat with me before we go see your Captain," she informed him, switching to her temptress smile. Anakin kissed her deeply before reaching out for the hot Corniliean tea and biscuits she prepared. They ate their breakfast in silence with Padme's left hand intertwined with Anakin's and her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

Two hours later, looking very much content, Anakin and Padme walked down the corridors of the rebel base. Padme had put on one of the simple outfits that Anakin had provided for her. She wore a white cotton shirt with simple black pants. She didn't have Dorme to help her manage her long hair and so she was only able to braid as much of it as she could in a long braid that reached down to the small of her back. It wasn't the most regal and elegant she'd been in her life, but Anakin thought she looked far more enchanting than she ever had. He laughed at her as she tried to tame the curles around her face that wouldn't behave. They would of left their apartments sooner if it weren't for the fact that Anakin found Padme too much of a temptation while she licked the sweet syrup she used on her bread off her fingers. Anakin had grabbed her hand and helped lick the sticky substance off them, sending shivers up Padme's spine. Both reached for each other at once and proceeded to discard their attire. Anakin could only hurry so much and was only able to loosen his trousers enough for Padme to lower herself unto his ready shaft and ride him where he sat. Never had he dreamed that she would be such a seductress, her naked form straddled upon him, kissing him with hungry desperation.

Both cast glances at each other while walking down the corridor, smiling knowingly as they made their way down the hall. Those they passed stopped to stare, some not knowing what to be shocked by more. The fact that the famed Senator Amidala now walked among them, or the fact that she may become part of their movement while seemingly maintaining a more intimate relationship with Anakin Skywalker, a JedI Master.

Anakin led Padme into a wide dark room where Captain Tyme and several of the rebel leaders now gathered. General introductions were made as Padme was offered a seat among them.

"We had hoped, for a long time, to speak with one of the representatives of the Senate," Captain Tyme began.

"I will do my best to keep an open mind in all of this, Captain," Senator Amidala informed him and those gathered in the small room. She looked around noticing that there were a mixture of human and alien beings among them. She was even surprised that there was a among them. They all seem to examine her closely.

"The Trade Federation has made it impossible for both sides to agree on anything," the Captain said.

"But as I understand it, there have been several attempts at negotiation," Padme began, "with little success being achieved at both sides."

"That might be so," Captain Tyme said, "but there has been splitting forces on both sides that have made negotiations impossible."

"I agree," Padme concurred, "The Trade Federation at one point in time attacked two JedI ambassadors sent by Chancellor Velorum before negotiations with them could take place."

"We've been increasingly more frustrated at the lack of power the Senate seems to possess in order to rid the leaders of the Trade Federation," another of those present interjected. This time it was a female alien being with green pale skin and large black eyes. "At first, they promised results, but they also threatened to block all trade to our worlds when we began to disagree with their tactics."

"Then why continue to publicly support them?" Padme asked.

"Many of the rebels have splintered off from their cause," another persona said. "We only looked for self autonomy," he continued. "We feel the Senate has become too beaurocreatic, surely you even see this."

Padme raised an eyebrow, not disagreeing with what he said. She knew that the Senate was failing, although she consistently fought for the democratic principles it claimed to withhold. "We need to keep a semblance of democracy in order to reach some kind of agreement," Padme said. "The galaxy is vast and unpredictable. The Senate was created in order to keep peace among our many worlds, without taking away the right to self rule."

"But that has not been the case any longer these past years!" someone exclaimed with agitation. "We've found ourselves having to run everything through the Senate. Simple measures needed to govern our planet were slowed down, even voted upon by people in the Senate that had no idea what our people needed. That isn't democracy, Senator. It's blind dictatorship!"

Senator Amidala kept her calm pose. She saw truths in what those around her said. "No one knows better than I the failings of the Senate," she said. "But I think it's important to keep the ways of our people and culture while having a medium for all of our differences to come into some kind of agreement when personal conflicts arise. The Senate has been the definitive diplomatic medium for all our planets. It has worked for thousands of years and I have faith that it can do so again."

Some of those looked back at her skeptically, shifting in their seats.

"If I may, Senator," Anakin interrupted, "we go back to the root of both our problems, The Trade Federation and the present leadership of the Senate."

Senator Amidala nodded, grateful for Anakin's interruption. "It seems as if both sides have been played for fools by Chancellor Palpatine and the representatives of the Trade Federation. Both sides have been led astray."

"But for what purpose?" asked the same woman with the green skin. "What can the Chancellor possibly achieve by sabotaging his own governing body?"

"Absolute power," Anakin finished. He looked around him, meeting everyone's gaze.

"Why haven't the JedI detected anything?" asked another person. "Wasn't Master Yoda powerful enough to detect the Chancellor's ploy?"

"The dark side clouds everything," Anakin said, echoing the words of his Master. "Chancellor Palpatine has become that powerful, but not enough as to fool Master Yoda."

"Are the JedI aware of what's going on?" asked Padme, not aware of this new information. She looked at Anakin, her look questioning.

Anakin looked back at her. Before he could reply someone at the far corner of the room stepped into the dim light. Padme hadn't noticed the figure before and for the first time since arriving, she sensed Anakin shift uncomfortably beside her.

"We are fully aware of what's transpired, m'lady," the cloaked figure informed her.

Padme's eyes went wide. She looked from the cloaked figure to Anakin's stoic expression. "Master Kenobi!" she exclaimed. "But how is this possible?"

Master Kenobi smiled warmly at her, reaching out to greet her in a hand shake. "We've suspected the Chancellor Palpatine, but had not been able to confirm our suspicions until Anakin informed us of what happened during the last battle in Naboo."

"So you've also joined the rebellion?" Padme asked.

"We look for the same thing you do," Kenobi informed her. "Chancellor Palpatine needs to step down. He looks for the destruction of all JedI as vengeance for the destruction of the Sith."

"Then all of this has been a ruse," Padme concluded. "Pretending to care about the Senate while working to undermine its democratic purpose, all for what? To gain absolute power, throw the universe into a chaotic mess, knowing fully well that the JedI haven't enough within the Order to maintain peace among so many worlds. That would be impossible!"

"Now he has an army at his disposal," Anakin added. "an army that only answers to him and no one else."

"And we gave him that power," Padme added in whisper, her voice grave.

"That is why we've all gathered here," Captain Tyme told them looking around. "We need to band together and get rid of the Chancellor and his army once and for all!"

"How do you propose to do that, Captain?" Padme asked.

"The first step has been taken, Senator," Captain Tyme told her. "You know enough to try to persuade prominent figures within the Senate to be swayed to our cause. Speak only to those that will not betray what we already know."

"I would have to go back," Padme said, briefly glancing at Anakin. "How can I explain my disappearance?"

Master Kenobi did not miss the small exchanges between Anakin and Padme during the meeting. He spoke up and said, "I can help you with that m'lady. If I may speak with you privately?"

"Of course," Padme replied.

"Then we can only wish you good speed, Senator," Captain Tyme said, standing up and shaking her hand. Other people within the room began to file out, respectfully praising the Senator for her careful attention and openness to their cause.

When the room was cleared, only Padme and Anakin remained with Master Kenobi. All three stood looking at one another, Master Kenobi's expression turning grim.

"Diplomacy aside, this," he said waving his hand in the direction of Anakin and Padme, "cannot continue."

Padme glanced at Anakin, yet Anakin's expression remained impassive.

"Master Yoda and the Council will forbid it," continued Master Kenobi. "They will expell you from the JedI Order for this Anakin."

"I am fully aware of our Orders rules Master," Anakin said calmly. "But I've come to also understand that there are some things the Force brings about in order to fulfill a greater purpose. Rules are broken, changed in order to fit that purpose."

"You cannot think yourself above those rules Anakin!" Master Kenobi exclaimed. "Knowing that you are The Chosen One does not give you special privileges! If anything, you have a greater responsibility to maintain our way of life, especially during these dangerous times when we are aware that the Sith are controlling the Senate."

"I will not change my mind in this," Anakin said, never faltering from his stance. He reached out to take Padme's clammy hands in his. "I will not let her go."

Master Kenobi looked in exasperation between Anakin and Padme, afraid for his former apprentice. He knew that Anakin was in the verge of loosing all that he had worked hard for. The Order would never forgive him for this transgression.

"Senator," Master Kenobi said, addressing her. "You know what this means, the impossibility of your relationship. The dark side threatens you both if you go through with this!"

Padme took strength in Anakin's reassuring grip. She smiled bravely at Master Kenobi and said, "There are things that JedI seem to fear so much," she began, "and I've always found it to be puzzling. What is it about love that makes you deny the possibility of it."

"Senator," Kenobi replied, shaking his head as he realized that Padme would not relent if he pleaded his cause to her. "Attachment clouds a JedI's concentration, it blinds us to the ways of the Force. There is a fine line between the light and dark side of our power. If you were to be in danger, Anakin's worry for you would not allow him to see clearly. He would fear too much for your safety, use rage against those who would harm you and draw from the ark side of the Force to destroy everything around him."

Padme looked at Anakin, fear worry showing in her face for the first time. "Is that true?" she asked him.

Anakin did not flinch. "That is what our Order claims to be true," he said looking at Master Kenobi.

"Then you understand why you must let her go," Kenobi prompted, thinking that he finally made Anakin see the folly of his situation.

"No," Anakin said, shocking both Padme and Kenobi. "Love, Master, challenges us to maintain ourselves within the light of the Force. Our ultimate battle has always been within ourselves, but how can we battle the darker forces of nature if we are forbidden to test what we most fear?"

"The Council will not agree with you on this, Anakin," Master Kenobi insisted, fearing that all would be lost if Anakin continued his relationship with the Senator.

"Then I will speak personally with Master Yoda," Anakin said. "But be assured, Master, I will not give up Padme."

"Then I cannot help you in your present course of action," Kenobi said, disappointment clearly showing in his eyes. "You never did heed my advice."

"On the contrary Master," Anakin informed him. "You were the only one who stood by me, despite the doubt others showed in my abilities."

"Then why?" Kenobi asked.

"Because there are things that must change, Master," Anakin informed him. "Even our powerful Order."

Padme and Anakin returned to their quarters after leaving Obi Wan. Padme remained rather silent, deep in thought.

"You are worried about what Master Kenobi said," Anakin finally said, breaking into her thoughts.

"I don't presume to know the ways of the JedI, Anakin," Padme said, "but I know that whatever power you control can also destroy you. I don't want to be the vehicle that brings about your destruction."

Anakin stopped her. "I know that none of it makes sense, Padme," he said, showing concern, "but I believe that no matter what happens, you and I must stay together. I have forseen that our union forms part of creating balance within the Force."

"How?" Padme asked. "How can you be so sure?"

"You need to trust me, Padme," Anakin said. "I have been able to come to understand the ways of the Force, despite my rocky beginnings. When I lost my mother, I dared to question my own purpose within this world. For the first time, I sought the Force as a way to understand my own existence instead of using it, as I had, to become the most powerful JedI within the Order. Suddenly, the teachings of Master Kenobi made sense."

"But if it's true," Padme persisted, "then forming attachments, your love for me, could only lead you down the dark side of the Force."

"That is a gamble I'm willing to take," Anakin admitted, "because the outcome of our love far outweighs the dangers that I may face in this lifetime."

"What outcome is that?" Padme asked, fearing his answer.

"The Force has not revealed this yet," Anakin said thoughtfully, resuming their walk to their quarters. "But you must have faith Padme that between now and the end of this war, you and I must remain together."

Padme didn't know how to digest what Master Kenobi and Anakin just told her. She was torn, worried that despite Anakin's reassurances, she would eventually help destroy him and his love for her.

"You still doubt," Anakin said, his back facing her as he took off his cloak.

"I can't help it, Annie," Padme whispered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You're sorry?" he asked with an edge in his voice.

Padme turned and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. Anakin turned to face her, his expression softening as he saw a look of worry in her eyes.

"I will never be sorry for anything that's happened between us, Anakin," she replied sadly. "I just can't bare the thought of loosing you to an unseen force that I have yet to understand. How do I fight against that?"

"By staying with me," Anakin persisted. "I can't presume to be all powerful, Padme, nor do I have the answers for the way the Force is present in all things, but I do know with every fiber of my being, that I was meant to love you. Even when you dismissed what I told you that day in Watto's shop, remember?"

"You said that you'd marry me," Padme said with a slight smile, vaguely remembering that moment.

Anakin held her close, breathing in her fragrant scent. "Even if I didn't know how much truth lay within what I said," Anakin informed her, "I felt that it was true. Trust in our love Padme. I do."

Padme sighed, letting Anakin hold her close. She trembled, letting herself believe that what Anakin said was true. She decided that there was no turning back from the path she had chosen. She would put her faith and trust in him, even if in the end it would ultimately destroy or redeem them both.

Padme had been scheduled to leave the Rebel base in two days time. Anakin had arranged for a minister to marry them privately before she left. Padme didn't even have time to prepare for her wedding. She was shocked at how fast Anakin wanted things to proceed, but she knew that the circumstances were strenuous and was left with little choice in the matter.

Although it wasn't exactly a festive ceremony, Anakin and Padme were married in a small chapel standing beside a crystal lake. It was as romantic as a scenery that Anakin could provide. He even managed to find her a wedding dress last minute, thinking that perhaps it was the least he could do if he couldn't give her the elaborate wedding ceremony that she deserved.

Padme eyes teared when she saw the gown and gave Anakin a hug. "It's beautiful, Annie," she said. "But I would have married you in anything."

"I just want to see you smiling again," he said, noticing how sad she had been lately.

Padme brightened, feeling as thought she disappointed him in some way. "It will be a great day," she said, really looking forward to being his wife, even if they were getting married in secret. They decided not to tell anyone of their marriage as of yet. Anakin had insisted to speak with Master Yoda first and tell him everything that transpired.

The wedding ceremony was brief. As soon as the minister declared them married, Padme and Anakin departed back to the Rebel Base before anyone noticed their prolong absence. As soon as they returned, Anakin was off again meeting with Captain Tyme. They were working out the last minute details of their plan and Anakin didn't return to his quarters until late in the evening. By then Padme had retired and fallen asleep. Anakin couldn't help but feel that his marriage was not off to a good start if he neglected his new bride so soon after they exchanged wedding vows. He sighed, frustrated at himself. He knew that asking Padme to keep their marriage a secret was also something he had to make up to her in addition to figuring out how to remain a JedI despite his marriage to her. He counted on the fact that the JedI thought of him as The Chosen One and perhaps that would give him a bit of leeway with them. Perhaps it was still arrogance on his part, but he questioned time and again as to the fear JedI's seem to have of forming attachments. He was out to prove to the JedI and to himself that attachments to others did not weaken the capabilities of a JedI, but strengthen them. Yet something in the back of his mind always seemed to say, "There is a fine line to be walked upon. One wrong step and the balance un ravels."

Anakin glanced at Padme's sleeping form. He shrugged off his shirt and worked on taking off the rest of his attire before climbing into bed and falling asleep beside his wife as well.


End file.
